Long Time No See
by kookiemarch
Summary: Rory sees Logan after six years. It´s a different Logan now, can she fit in his new life?
1. Default Chapter

Six years after graduation Rory Gilmore was walking out of a posh private school in New York. She was there doing research for an article on the influence of private schooling in university admissions, for The Point a New York based magazine. The school front was crowded with parents since it was almost time for children to go home. She was reviewing her notes from her interview with the principal when someone called her name.

"Rory?"

She loooked up to find a familiar face among the parents. What´s her ex-boyfriend doing here? she thought. They had broken up before she graduated. And even though it had been a clean break up, a sort of mutual agreement one,she had never seen him again.

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

As if on cue a beautiful little girl with long blond curls yelled "Daddy!" and ran towards Logan, who picked her up and then kissed her cheek. Rory thought the girl couldn´t be more than five years old.

"Hi beautiful, how was your day? " Logan said to the little girl.

"It was great, Mrs. Kleinstein..."the little girl then noticed the woman standing by her father´s side and stared at Rory who was still in shock by the fact that Logan was a father.

Logan understood what was happening and intervened. "Sarah this is Rory Gilmore, she is an old friend of mine. Rory this is my beautiful daughter Sarah"

"Hi Sarah, nice to meet you"

"Hello miss Gilmore" Sarah said grabbing Logan tighter. Unlike her father she was obviously shy. 

"You can call me Rory, ok?"

The girl nodded and then all of a sudden remembered. "Daddy Mrs. Kleinstein wanted to talk to you" Then by the look her father gave her she added "I didn´t do anything, I swear daddy"

"I´ll be the judge of that, now why don´t you go talk to Elizabeth and her mom?"

"I can´t daddy, Elizabeth left early today...Can I stay here with Rory?"

Both adults were taken by surprise by the question. Logan looked at Rory and she nodded "Thanks" he said and went into the school.

Rory and Sarah stayed in silence for a while until the latter broke it. "I know you were daddy´s girlfriend"

"What?"

"Yes, the other day I was looking through daddy´s old things and I found pictures of you and him and then Nanny told me that the box said Ace"

Nanny? Rory thought. Logan seemed to be a very attentive father but what about the girls mom? "Does you dad know you were going through his things?"

The girl smiled and shook her head "Are you going to tell him?"

"No...should we pinkie swear?"

Sarah nodded and the girls entwined their pinkies. Logan found them laughing.

"Okay, Sarah you were right, you didn´t do anything...this time" Then looking at Rory he added " This one here can be a bit of a miscreant when she wants to"

Rory smiled at his choice of words. "Just like her father" she added.

"Okay Sarah, let´s go get lunch, you are probably starving" He said lamenting he didn´t have more time to talk with Rory. 

"Can Rory come to lunch with us?"

"You can ask her...but I´m sure she has things to do"

Facing Rory , Sarah said "Would you come to lunch with us? Please, please, please."

"You don´t mind?" Rory said to Logan.

"Of course not, besides I want to hear what you´ve been up to all this years and I´m sure you have some questions of your own to. Are you driving?" When Rory shook her head he added "So you´ll come with us. Shall we go? My car is around the corner." With this he grabbed his daughter´s hands.

Sarah grabbed Rory´s hand too and the three of them walked towards the car trying not to analyze the weird situation.

A/N: I know this leaves you with a lot of doubts but théy´ll clear ot soon. I hope you´ve liked it. Reviews are a great ego-buster. Please do it.


	2. Let's talk over lunch

A/N: I´ve decided to clear some doubts. I hope you´ll enjoy it. Remember reviews are highly encouraged and often begged for. 

They arrived at a restaurant that for Rory was a classy version of Chuck E. Cheese. There was a game room for kids but outside it looked like a five star restaurant. All this reminded her of the day when she dated Logan. She had forgotten how powerful his name was. They were escorted to their table.

"Sarah what would you like to eat?" Logan asked his daughter.

"Mmmm...grilled salmon with mashed potatoes" Rory raised her eyebrows at the girl´s answer. Logan smiled knowing what Rory was thinking.

" She´s a fine eater Logan, congratulations."

"Well at least someone took advantage of my taste in food since you wouldn´t do it. It is fair to say you are still addicted to junk food and coffee?"

"Yes it is.I believe that I´m beyond help now" She said with a smile.

"I ´m sure but please do not contaminate my daughter "

They were interrupted by the waiter who took their orders. Rory made her best effort to eat something healthy.

They were now eating dessert. Rory and Sarah had talked Logan into ordering less healthy food and were now devouring chocolate parfaits. Sarah had talked all the way through lunch. Logan was amazed at the attitude Sarah had towards Rory, she seemed so comfortable with her.

"Daddy this is so yummy, do you want some?" Sarah said holding her spoon for Logan.

"No thanks sweetie" Then looking at Rory " See? you´ve contaminated her"

"You can´t blame me for that, she had it in her before, I´m just the trigger"

"Daddy, can I go play now?" 

Logan cleaned Sarah´s chocolate covered face with a napkin before letting her go. Rory would have never guessed he could be such a good father.

"So..." Rory said once they were alone and the waiter had brought some coffee.

"You go first Ace, mine is a long story, believe me."  
"Okay, there´s not much to tell. I´ve been working for The Point for a couple of years now. I´m pretty happy there."

"Are you seeing someone?" He asked rather intrigued.

"Nothing serious, I don´t like to rush into things"

"Very Rory Gilmore attitude may I say? How´s Lorelai? And Luke? What about little William? Well I guess he isn´t that little anymore" Logan said thinking about Rory´s family. He remebered the night her little brother was born.

" Mom´s good, the inn is quite succesful, Luke´s fine. They still love each other like crazy. Will is eight now, he is for sure a handful but he´s also sweet and good hearted." She took a sip of coffeeand the added "your turn mister".

"Mmmm" he pretended to think "okay, I´ve took over my father inside Huntzberger Media, he´s still the boss but I do most of his work...and yeah I have a four year old kid" he said.

"But how?"

"Come on Rory, do you need me to give you "the talk"? I thought we´ve already covered that subject years ago" He said mockingly. Actually he was trying to avoid the topic.

Rory gave him a look. "You know what I mean"

"Yeah, I know. Ayear or so after we broke up I was casually dating this girl and she got pregnant. She wanted to get married but I told her I didn´t think that it was correct to bring a child into a marriage without love but thet I would always be there for her and my child."

Rory nodded she didn´t expect less from Logan "I take it she didn´t like that answer."

"No she didn´t. Then she told me she was going to have an abortion because she wasn´t going to be a single mother. So I told her that I would raise my child, she just had to give birth to it. In the end i had to bribe her to have Sarah. Once she gave birth to her she ran away with her money and I was left with a little girl to raise."

Rory was amazed with story. She inmediately felt close to Sarah. Althouth the situations had been different there were some similes between them. "Wow. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

" How did you feel about Sarah?"

" At first I was worried that the history with her mother was going to harm my relationship with Sarah. But then I saw her and all my doubts went away. I don´t care what happened, I just know that she´s mine and she´s the most important thing I have."

"You sound like my mom, you know?" She said with a smile. Logan had amazed her with his story.

"Well I´ve always thought that Lorelai was a very wise woman." He said with grin. He really liked and admired Lorelai.

"Please never tell her that, she´ll drive Luke and me crazy." Logan chuckled and she continued " What about your parents? How did they take it?"

"In the beginning not very well. But now they are head over heels for her. My dad says he´s just waiting for her to be old enough to kick me out of Huntzberger Media.Sometimes I´m afraid he´s not kidding."

Rory chuckled and then got serious.She put her hand over his which was on the table."Logan, what you did was extremely brave and I wouldn´t have expected anything less from you".

"Thanks Rory." They stayed there looking at each other until Sarah came back.

"Daddy I´m tired, can we go ?" Rory instantly took her hand off Logan´s.

"Sure Sarah in a minute." Then looking at Rory "Hey I want to see some of your writing, someone I know is looking to fill a position and you might be just what he needs."

Logan paid the bill which Rory insisted to share but he refused.Typically Logan. They exchanged their phone numbers and Rory promised top show Logan some of her stuff. They were now at the door. Logan had a dozing Sara in his arms.

"Hey Ace, do you want me to drive you somewhere?"

"No thanks, I think I´ll walk. Bye Logan it was nice seeing you"

"Same here Ace. Call me."

"Bye Sarah"

"By Rory" Sarah said weakly.

Once Rory left Logan put a sleeping Sarah on the back seat. She opened her eyes for a second and said "Daddy, I like Rory, do you think she likes me?"

Logan was surprised by her question but recovered quickly. "I´m sure she does honey." He kissed her forehead and got in the car. As he drove off he hoped what he had said to his daughter was true.


	3. Times and Routines

It was Thursday night and Rory was tired. She'd had a week from hell and she had yet to go to Logan's to drop her portfolio. Originally she was going to drop it at his office but that afternoon his secretary had called her and told her that Logan had had to leave the office and he wanted to receive her portfolio in person. For some reason she was apprehensive to the idea of giving Logan her portfolio. She knew he wasn't doing charity with her, he knew better than that. She also knew she needed a change, 'The Point' had been a good start but she wanted to move on. Still something bothered her. She shook those thoughts off her head and realized she was the only one left at the office. She gathered all her stuff, grabbed her things and headed to the elevator. Once she was in the street she took a cab, there was no chance she was going to walk or take the metro that night. Fifteen minutes later the cab pulled off at luxurious building in front of central park. She paid the driver and got off. She announced herself to the doorman and then he led her to the elevator. She got off the elevator at the penthouse. She rang the doorbell. The door was open by an elderly lady.

"Hi" Rory said.

"Good night, you must be miss Gilmore I've heard a lot about you lately. I'm Sarah's nanny Mrs. Thompson but you can call me Nanny like everybody else here. Please come inside" Rory entered the penthouse and followed Nanny to the sitting room. "Please take a seat. Mr. Huntzberger is going to be here any minute; he's with Sarah now. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Rory thought for a second the offer sounded tempting but that would only delay her. "No but thanks anyway."

"Well I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything" With that Nanny left. So this is the famous miss Gilmore that Sarah's been talking about the whole week. Nanny thought as she went to the kitchen. She seems sweet and good-natured. I just hope Sarah doesn't make any illusions.

Rory sat back on the leather couch and closed her eyes. She stayed that way until she heard the doorbell, then Nanny's voice and finally a male voice. Actually, a familiar male voice.

"Rory?" The voice said as it approached her.

She stood up to face the newcomer. "Hi Colin" She said waving her hand.

"Come here Gilmore" and with that he hugged Rory. She remembered how back when she and Logan were together, Colin and Finn used to hug her just because it drove Logan mad.

"So how you've been? What you've been up to? Wait a second, what are you doing here? I didn't know you lived in New York" Colin said releasing her from the hug. They both sat down.

"Not much. I've been working at 'The Point' for quite a while. I'm here to drop something for Logan. I didn't know you lived in New York either." She said " So what about you? Are you still with Steph or did she finally kicked you out of her life?" She remembered back in college Colin and Steph spent most of their time together fighting. However she knew that was like foreplay for them, they loved each other like crazy.

"I'm working at Lester, Carlton and Jacobs. They really exploit me there but I really like being a lawyer. Steph did kick me out of her life but luckily I found my way back. We are living together now and getting married in a couple of months. You know? I didn't know you and Logan kept in touch."

"We didn't. I ran into him last week when he was picking up Sarah from school."

Rory was interrupted by Sarah. " Rory!" She yelled while running towards her. Sarah's blond hair was wet and she was wearing pink pajamas with pink bunny slippers. Then she jumped onto the couch Rory was sitting on and sat by her side.

"Hi Sarah" Rory said placing a kiss on the kid's head.

"Sarah, what did I tell you about running in the house?" Logan said walking into the sitting room. He was on his working clothes but the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up Rory assumed he had been giving Sarah a bath. "Hi Rory." He then saw Colin. "Hey man. Sarah did you said hi to uncle Colin?"

"Hi uncle Colin" Sarah said from the couch.

"What I don't get a kiss?" Colin asked.

Reluctantly Sarah walked over to where Colin was sitting and gave him kiss on the cheek. Then she quickly made her way back to Rory's side.

"So what about the third Amigo?" Rory asked putting one arm over Sarah's shoulder. Sarah snuggled on Rory's chest.

"Finn?" Logan said sitting next to Colin after noticing the image of Rory and his daughter. "He's living in New York too. He opened a toy company and he's doing pretty well."

"Wait a minute, Finn makes toys?" Rory asked in disbelief even though she thought there wasn't a more appropriate job for Finn.

"Yes. Sarah here is his best advisor, right little mermaid?" Logan asked.

Sarah nodded and looked at Rory "Uncle Finn makes the best toys ever, he lets me try them first and then I have to tell him if I like them or not."

"Wow that must be great." Rory said to Sarah, then she said to the guys. " I take it he's still the eternal bachelor"

"No, not at all." Colin said " He's been married for over a year now. His wife is actually three months pregnant."

"Really? Hmm, who would have guessed?" Rory said. She was indeed surprised with that information.

"Hey, do you still keep in touch with Paris?" Logan asked. Rory nodded and he continued, " What's up with her?"

"She's fine. She's doing her specialization in pediatrics. I know it sounds weird but she has softened a little. I mean she still terrifies the parents but she's good with the kids. She lives in Hartford with her boyfriend."

"Is she still with Doyle?" Logan asked rather amused, remembering the things he used to do just to annoy Doyle.

"No, she dumped him a couple of years ago, he was truly devastated. Her boyfriend is a doctor."

Colin suddenly remembered something. "Hey, the other day I heard Lane's band on the radio. They are pretty big now."

"Really? I didn't know that" Logan said surprised, when the other two looked at him with an I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that kind of look. "Hey, I'm sorry but in this house the only music allowed is The Muppets, Sesame Street and maybe, just maybe Disney's soundtracks. Isn't that right Siren-Sarah?"

"You are forgetting about Barney, daddy," They all laughed and Sarah shrugged.

At that point Nanny entered the room and exchanged looks with Logan.

"Okay Siren-Sarah, time to go to bed. Say goodnight to Rory and uncle Colin."

Sarah pouted, she wanted to stay with Rory, but despite her young age, she knew that night wasn't a good one to challenge her father. She hugged Rory and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Rory"

"Goodnight Sarah, sweet dreams."

Sarah walked over to Colin and repeated the same routine with him. When she passed by Logan's side, he picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Goodnight sweetie" He placed a kiss on her head.

"Good night Daddy, sweet dreams"

"How sweet?" He said.

"Mmmmm, vanilla-ice-cream-with-chocolate-fudge-and-M&Ms sweet." She answered.

"Sounds good, sweet dreams to you too." He said waiting for Sarah's response.

"How sweet?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah-sweet". He answered. Sarah then hugged him and kissed him. Rory had to refrain from melting herself after witnessing what she assumed it was their bedtime routine.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too sweetie" He put her down.

"Come on darling, let's get you to bed" Nanny said grabbing Sarah's hand. Then they started to walk towards her room.

"Remember, no TV tonight, you're still grounded. I'll go check on you later." Logan added before the Sarah and Nanny disappear into the interior of the penthouse.

Once Sarah was gone Colin asked "What did she do this time?"

"She tried to escape from school to give cookies to the homeless."

"You can't punish her for being socially conscious." Colin said.

Logan sighed; when it came to Sarah's mischief he always was the bad guy. "I'm not. I'm punishing her for the escaping school part." Then to Rory " So… did you bring it?"

"Yes mister" she said taking out he portfolio from her bag and handing it to him. "Here you are".

"Good" He said taking it. When he saw she was standing up he added, " Hey do you want to stay for a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks, I should get going I have a long day tomorrow. " She gathered her stuff and as the two men stood up Rory realized she had forgotten they were gentleman to every extent of the word. "You don't have to walk me to the door. Bye Colin it was nice seeing you. Bye Logan, thanks for everything" she said before disappearing.

Once Rory had left Colin stared at Logan with an amused looked.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing it's just….Rory?"

"Don't even start. We ran into each other a couple of days a go. I'm just helping a friend here."

"Ok, so the fact that she and Sarah totally click has gone unnoticed to you? Please Logan"

" So what brings you here?" Logan said in an attempt to change the subject. Luckily for him, it worked.

* * *

Friday morning passed fairly quickly and Rory was now having lunch in the break room with some of her co-workers, including Greg, whom she had been casually dating. They were discussing colleges and private schools as a result of Rory's article.

"You can't talk, you're totally biased" Someone said to Rory who was eating her salad.

"Hey, that's not true I went to both private and public schools" she was interrupted by her cell phone "Excuse me" she said opening it and putting it to her ear. "Hello"

"Hello Miss Gilmore" She heard from the other side of the line. "How are you today?"

"I'm very well Mr. Huntzberger, yourself?" She asked with a smile, not noticing that all the people in the break room went silent by the sound of Logan's name and were now listening to her conversation.

"I'm fine too, he said. Well, I have news for you. I've showed your stuff to my friend and he really wants to meet you. Now, my mother is throwing a party tomorrow and he's going to be there, so I thought maybe you'd like to come with Sarah and me and meet him there. Besides I know my parents will be happy to see you and so Finn and Steph, what do you say?"

Rory thought for a second. She didn't have any plans with Greg so why not. And god knew she needed a distraction. "Sure, I'd love to. Besides I want to see them too. Hey, Logan, how Huntzberger is this thing?"

She heard Logan chuckle over the phone. This was an old code for them. " It's low" which meant a cocktail dress would be fine. "I have to go now, but would you say tomorrow at seven o'clock by your place?"

"That's fine for me."

"Good, then I'll have my secretary call you for your address. Bye Rory."

"Bye Logan. Say hi to Sarah for me" She closed her phone and found everybody staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You know Logan Huntzberger? The Logan Huntzberger?" Greg asked her

"I don't think there's more than one. But which one are you talking about? " She said innocently.

"The guy behind Huntzberger Media." Greg said.

"Oh yeah, I know him."

"Are you going to work for him?" Her editor asked.

"No" She said quickly she didn't want her co-workers to know she might be leaving the magazine "he's an old friend."

"How do you know him?" Her co-worker Jane asked, "that man is a good piece of eye-candy."

"He was my boyfriend in college," Rory answered reluctantly, this was getting out of hand.

"I'm sorry…" Greg said "You dated Logan Huntzberger? For how long?" Huntzberger was a hell of a competition for any man.

"Two years and half"

"So you know Mitchum Huntzberger too?" Greg asked.

"He's very good friends with my grandparents." She said tossing her salad on the trashcan and heading to the door. She was done with the interrogation.

"Oh, I forgot you were blue blooded too." Greg said a little too bitterly.

Rory didn't answer she just left the break room and went to her desk.


	4. Enjoy the Party

It was 6:45 p.m. and Rory was almost ready for the party. She had decided on wearing a green satin v-neck sleeveless mid-length dress and her hair was down. Her make up was soft and natural. She put on her simple gold earrings, grabbed her purse and a black shawl. Just as she finished, Jose, her doorman, told her Logan was waiting for her. She closed her door took the elevator. Once she was down, she saw Logan. Gulp, he looked good. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit with a white shirt and a blue tie. By his expression he wasn't looking bad either. Rory shifted her gaze from Logan to the little blonde beside him. Sarah was cuter than ever. She was wearing a green dress too. Her curls were held in place by a matching green bow. Rory greeted them at the door and then they got on Logan's car and drove off to the party.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they arrived at a house Rory knew very well. In fact she and Logan had christened quite a few rooms there during their frequent escapades. She put those thoughts away and helped Sarah, who had been very chatty during the ride, out of the car. 

As they were about to ring the doorbell Logan said "Okay, little mermaid, what are the rules?"

"No running, no yelling, always be polite and always tell you," sarah said counting with her fingers "grandma, grandpa, uncle Finn, auntie Claire, uncle Colin, auntie Steph or Rory, where am I."

"Good" Logan said ringing the bell. The door was opened by a maid and they were led to the living room, which was by now full of people. Logan picked up Sarah and looked for his mother. When he spotted he told Rory to wait there. He went to greet her mom and then walked with her towards Rory. When Sandra Huntzberger saw Rory, her face lit up.

"Rory is so good to see you. We've missed you around here. How you've been?" Logan's mom said before hugging her. She had never recovered from her son and Rory breaking up. They were so perfect for each other.

"I'm fine thank you Sandra, how are you?"

"The same as always." Then she said to Logan " Logan, why didn't you tell me you were bringing Rory?"

"Sorry mom but I run into her a couple of days ago. And since I needed to introduce to someone that's going to be here I asked to come. Besides she wanted to see you all."

"That's ok. Well, Rory I don't need to tell you to get comfortable around here. I'm going to greet more of Mitchum's guests. Sarah would you like to come with me?"

Sarah nodded, so Logan put her back on the floor. She grabbed her grandmothers hand and added "Bye daddy, bye Rory"

After that Logan introduced Rory to his friend Debra Latzky. Debra was a forty-year-old woman starting an investigative reporting magazine and wanted Rory to be one of the editors in chief. Logan had to catch Rory from falling after the proposal.

"Look why don't you come by my office this week and we talk about it more quietly" Debra said.

"Sure, just one question. Does Huntzberger media own the magazine?"

Logan took that one. "Yes and no. It's more like a partnership. When Deb came up with the idea we agreed we would take care of the financial and marketing parts but she is responsible for the content and the staff. So if you're wondering if you are getting this job because of me, don't worry I just recommended you."

"Good" Deb said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go say hi to some acquaintances. We'll talk Rory." With that she left them.

Rory stared a Logan with a weird look. "What?" he said with a smirk.

"Nothing, it's just…thanks" She said before hugging him.

"You're welcome. Now let's go find the old gang." He grabbed her hand and guided her through the people into the study. He opened the door to find Colin, Steph, Finn and his wife Claire in there. "Hey guys, look who's here" he said bringing Rory into the room.

Steph was the first one to react. "Rory!" She said before hugging her "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too Steph, and congratulations on your wedding." Steph gave her quizzical look "Colin told me."

"You knew she was coming?" Steph said to Colin.

" No, I didn't. But we did run into each other the other day at Logan's."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Rory smiled. It seems like their college days were back.

"Rory?" Finn said interrupting her line of thought "Nice to see you. This is my wife Claire and this" he said touching Claire's belly "is little Finn Jr."

"Hi Claire, nice to meet you and congratulations on the baby"

"Nice to meet you too Rory. I've heard a lot about you" and then leaning towards her she whispered, "we are not naming the baby Finn Jr., he's just in denial"

Rory chuckled then looked around. " I can't believe you still form sub-parties," She said sitting down.

"Why? We still get bored outside." Colin asked. Then maliciously he added, " Besides we need to keep the study occupied for Sarah's sake. We don't want her to repeat what you and Logan used to do here"

" What?" Rory and Logan asked in disbelief. No he couldn't be talking about that. Only Logan and Rory knew they used to have sex in the study. But by Colin's expression he was talking about that.

"How do you know about that?" Logan asked.

"Please Logan." Stephanie said, "Did you think we were that stupid? Every time we came to New York you and Rory stayed here while we went out, and then when we came back you would come out of the study with your clothes rumpled and your hair all out of place"

"If you knew why didn't you say something?" Rory asked.

"Like what 'Hey Ror we all know about your hokey pokey in the study?' Besides after a while we created a game. Whoever made you come out of the study got a point. At the end of the trip the person with more points won."

"So, you all knew?" Logan asked. And everybody nodded.

"Even I knew and wasn't even here back then" Claire said.

"I guess that's okay, right Ror? There are worse situations..." he said with a wink in her direction which Rory understood.

"Indeed Logan. Like for example being having someone know that you had sex in the storage closet in Colin's Boston house."

Both Colin and Steph faces went beat red. "What...Why...How…" Steph mumbled.

"One day Rory and I were in the kitchen and we heard you loud and clear. At least we kept it down guys."

"Oh my god." Colin said " that's why neither of you would eat something there"

They all laughed. Yep it was like the old times.

* * *

Later into the party, Sandra Huntzberger was chatting with a friend, she was very pleased with how the party was going. However she was even more pleased by the image before her eyes. Rory was chatting with Claire and Steph about Claire's job as a pre-school teacher. They were sitting on Sandra's beautiful armchairs. But what pleased Sandra was the little girl sitting on Rory's lap. She had been watching them all night since Sarah had told her about her previous encounters with Rory. After her son and friends came out of the study Sarah had joined them. When Rory and the two girls (A/N: I know they aren't girls but from Sandra's point of view there are still girls) sat down to, she had put Sarah on her lap. Now Sarah was dozing and Rory was gently stroking her hair, as she talked with Steph and Claire. 

From another corner of the room Logan, Colin and Finn were witnessing the same scene.

"She's good with her, Logan" Colin said.

"Really good" Finn added. "Maybe you two could…"

"No, that's out of the question." Logan said. " She's seeing someone"

"It's not serious, she said that herself." Colin said. "Logan, Sarah needs a mother, maybe not now but soon she'll need one"

" I know that. But what if it doesn't work. I could never do that to Sarah". With that Logan walked over where Rory was sitting.

"Hey ladies." He picked up a sleeping Sarah from Rory's lap " I'm going to take her to my parents' room" and he left.

Claire excused herself to find Finn and Rory saw the opportunity to talk with Steph.

"Hey Steph, can I ask you something?" Step nodded " did you meet Sarah's mom?"

Steph stiffened. "Yeah, why?"

"How is she?"

"Rory you know Logan will kill me I he finds out I told you. He has almost forbade us from mentioning her."

"Please Steph, I just want to understand the situation."

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"How was she like?"

"She had unrealistic expectations."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused.

"She thought she'd won the jackpot with Logan. She thought she could wrap him around her finger."

"I take it she was wrong?"

"Yes. She entered the game without checking the competition firs."

"I don't understand"

"You were the competition Rory. God you can be so dense. She thought she could replace you but she didn't consider an important factor."

"What?"

"That to Logan you are irreplaceable. I'm not saying he has feelings for you or anything. I'm just saying that when it comes to Logan's opinion on women you are as perfect as it gets. Come on Rory don't look so surprised I know Logan's the same for you. Am I right?" Rory nodded and Steph continued " And to Sandra, Mitchum and all of us it was the same. Nobody was as right for Logan as you. That's why she didn't like us. Anyway when she got pregnant, which I don't think it was at all an accident, she thought Logan would marry her and well you know the end of the story."

"One more question" Rory begged.

"What?"

"What does Sarah think of her mother?"

"She thinks what Logan told her. That her mom wasn't ready to be a mom so she left Sarah with him because he was ready to be a dad."

"Logan's really a good father." Rory acknowledged.

"Yes he is. But he's neglecting himself in the process."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean his life revolves around Sarah and Huntzberger Media. He almost doesn't go out with us. He never dates, he has no distractions."

"Really?"

"Really, but we, that's Colin and I, were thinking that maybe you could help us with that."

"How?"

"I don't know, we could all go out to dinner sometime or something like that, you know just something fun."

* * *

By the time Logan, Rory and Sarah left the party it had been agreed that the grownups, which implied Rory, Logan, Finn, Claire, Colin and Steph, would go out for dinner the following week. Rory had been encouraged to bring Greg but she'd said she prefer to not to. The ride home was quiet. Sarah was sleeping in the back of Logan's car. When they arrived at Rory's apartment Logan said with a killer smirk, "Goodnight Ace," Rory flinched, as it was the first time in years he called her that "it was nice having you back." 

"Goodnight Logan. Thanks for everything. Give her a kiss for me " She said pointing at Sarah.

Rory got off Logan's Car and started to walk to her building, before entering she turned around "And Logan, it's nice to be back, too." With that she entered her building.

After Rory was inside, Logan drove off with a smile on his face.


	5. Visits and Goodbyes

A/N: Thanks for teh reviews, what can I say I love them.

**These.Words.Are.My.Own.:** I like your idea but I already wrote until chapter nine and Greg is definitely out of the picture by then. However if I decide to bring him back I might use your idea.

* * *

Wednesday morning Rory was a at 'The Point' making research for her next article, which probably would be the last since she had accepted Debra's job offer. Yet, she didn't want anyone at the magazine to know about it. So she tried to keep it as normal as she could. She was deep into her computer when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen to see who was calling her but she got an unknown number. 

"Hello"

"Hi Rory, how's it going?" Came a bubbly voice from the other side of the line.

"Steph? How did you get this number? Wait, don't tell me, Logan. So how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Can't complain."

"Good. Anyway, I'm near your office and I thought we could go and grab a bite, what do you say?"

Rory thought for a sec. She usually had lunch with her colleagues in the break room. However, going out with Steph sounded tempting since she was looking forward to rekindling their friendship. "Sure. Why don't you pick me up in an hour?"

"Sounds good. Just tell me to how to get there."

An hour later Steph appeared on Rory's cubicle.

"Hey Gilmore"

Rory flinched and then took her hand to her heart "God Steph, you scared me"

"Well you've always scared easily, need I remember you of ladders, scaffolds…?"

"No you needn't." Rory answered.

In that moment Greg appeared by her cubicle. "Hey Rory…" then he saw Steph " Sorry I didn't know you had company."

"Oh that's okay. Steph this is Greg. Greg this is Steph, she's an old friend from Yale."

"Nice to meet you Greg." Steph said. Noticing the guy's expression she quickly deduced he was the guy Rory was seeing. Steph couldn't understand what Rory was doing with him. The guy looked okay and he seemed nice but she could see he had nothing in common with Rory. Neither his past, nor his interest had anything in common with Rory's. Steph smiled thinking Colin and Finn would love this when she tell them. Colin would probably say he's not enough for her; after all she is a Gilmore. Finn would say Greg would never catch up with Rory's wit. Logan on the other hand would tell her to leave Rory alone and let her live her life.

"Nice to meet you too Steph. " Greg said.

Okay, this was awkward. Rory thought luckily for her, Steph broke the silence. "So are you ready Gilmore? 'Cause I'm starving."

Rory snapped of her thoughts and collected her stuff. "Sure. Let's go."

"You're not having lunch with everybody?" Greg asked.

" No, not today. " Steph said trying to avoid Rory another awkward moment. "I'm sorry Greg but I'm getting married in a two months and I need Rory's help with some stuff."

"Sure" Greg said rather disappointed "have fun" and then he left.

"Shall we?" Steph said.

* * *

Ten minutes later Rory and Steph entered a small bistro. Once they had ordered Steph went directly to business.

"So, I have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot" Rory said.

"Well the thing is my maid of honor won't be able to make it to the wedding. Apparently having her breasts done is more important than sharing one of the most important days of my life."

"Okay, I'm following"

"Anyway, my mom suggested that I promote my remaining bridesmaid, aka Colin's sister. But considering I didn't want her to be a bridesmaid in the first place I said no. She doesn't like very much. So Colin had the most brilliant idea. Why didn't ask you to be my maid of honor? " Steph went silent but Rory didn't say anything. "So?"

"Sure Steph, I'd love to." Then she thought " But why me? I mean we haven't talked in six years. Why not Claire? For example."

"Always over analyzing everything. First of all, because I want you to. We may have not seen each other in a while but I still think very fondly of you. You were one of the best friends I've ever had and I know that you are truly happy for me, unlike some of my friends." Rory smiled " Secondly, you are going to look great next to the best man. As for Claire, well, we have a great relationship and she's great but I think sometimes I overwhelm her and not in the good way. So what do you say? Are going to be my maid of honor?"

"Of course Steph, I'd be honored. Who's the best man?" Steph smiled "Logan…why not Finn?"

"Well they did the 'Friends' thing you know? Like Colin was Finn's, Logan is Colin's and Finn is going to be Logan's someday."

"Mmmm I can see Finn as Phoebe." Rory giggled.

"Colin is definitely Monica, neurosis and all. That makes" Steph said, " Logan Rachel, kid and all. How would you like to be Ross?" Rory gave her a bad look "Okay, sorry."

They were interrupted by the waiter who brought their food. "Finally" Rory said.

"So dinner on Friday?" Steph asked.

Rory who was concentrated on her food lifted her head. "What?"

"Dinner, you know, when people eat at night. We talked about it last week. You, me, Logan, Colin, Finn and Claire."

"I know what dinner is Steph."

"Okay, just checking. You can bring Greg if you want. Don't give me that look, anyone can tell he's the guy you're dating."

"Nah, I prefer to keep it small, you know?"

"Sure Ror" Steph said with hint of irony that went unnoticed to Rory.

* * *

"Hey little mermaid, aren't you going to say goodbye to me?" Logan asked from the threshold of his daughter's room on Friday night. He had yet to pick up Rory and meet the others.

"No. I'm mad at you." Sarah answered without lifting her head from her little drawing table.

"Sarah…" Logan sighed, "We've been over this. You know I don't want to leave. And I promise we'll spend all Sunday together. But tomorrow I have to work." He walked over where she was sitting and picked her up. "Can you understand that?"

Sarah nodded and hugged her father. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie.."

"Can you bring me a present?"

Logan chuckled "What do you think?" Sarah nodded.

"Please be good to Nanny. And remember you can call me whenever you want, Ok?"

"Okay, daddy."

"Now, kiss." Sarah gave him a kiss.

"Bye Sarah, see you tomorrow night. "

"Bye daddy."

* * *

Greg was dinning with some friends in one of Manhattan's new restaurants. He had wanted to go out with Rory but she'd been weird during the past few days and told him she had a previous engagement. He was half way through dinner when he spotted a blond woman whom he recognized as Stephanie, Rory's friend. She was accompanied by a man who seemed to be her fiancée. A couple of minutes later the couple was joined by another couple. But his surprise came later when he saw Rory walking in with a man who was no other than Logan Huntzberger. Greg could tell they were comfortable around each other.

Meanwhile at their table….

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. It was my fault." Logan said as he moved Rory's chair so she could seat.

"What happened?" Steph asked.

"I have to go to Montreal on business tomorrow and Sarah didn't take it very well. However, we have already been through the issue."

"Good." Steph said, " Shall we order?"

* * *

Greg had been watching the sextet very closely. They seemed to be having fun. He had recognized one of the guys as the owner of Aussie Toys. He assumed they all knew each other from Yale, except for the redhead who seemed different than the rest. Rory was behaving in a way he had never seen her. She seemed so elegant and graceful. Not that before she was a complete mess but that night she had something different. As if the Rory he knew was different person from this Rory. He thought of approaching them before leaving just to say hi. Okay, and maybe, just maybe, check out on Huntzberger. But he decided against it.

* * *

After dinner Logan took Rory home. She convinced him of coming up to have some coffee. Once they were in her apartment Rory remembered she'd found a picture she wanted to show Logan and she went to her room to get it while Logan made the coffee. There was a knock in the door.

"Hey Ace, do you want me to get it?" He yelled.

" Please" He heard her say. He then walked out on the kitchen, went to the door and opened it only to find a guy about his age looking pretty angry.

"Hi, can I help you?" Logan said in his best behavior.

"Is Rory around?" Greg asked. What the hell was Huntzberger doing there? Why was he opening Rory's door? "I'm Greg, we are friends."

"Oh yes, wait a second. Hey Ror.." Logan yelled and Greg envied the familiarity Logan had with Rory. "Greg's here for you."

Rory came out her room surprised "Greg what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Greg asked.

Logan took the hint. "I'll go and check on the coffee." And with that he left.

"How can I help you?" Rory asked.

"Rory, what's he doing here?"

"Logan? We went out for dinner and we came back for coffee."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Well I do since it is the truth but you don't have to, I don't have to explain my actions to you. I'm not your girlfriend."

"Yeah, whose fault is that?" Greg yelled.

Logan heard the yelling in the living room and yelled from the kitchen. "Ror, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Greg was just leaving" Rory yelled back rather annoyed.

"Oh, I see Rory. You really know how to ensure your future; I mean Huntzberger is great connection. Isn't he?" That really hurt her.

"Think whatever you want Greg. I can't help it if you feel intimidated by Logan. Your low self-esteem is not my problem." Rory said in a rather harsh tone.

"Please Rory, don't try to make it my fault. You put no effort into this relationship. Maybe I am a little intimidated, god Rory your ex is one of America's most eligible bachelors, but I really like you Rory and I'm willing to start over if you want to. But this time you'll have to try harder and that means no more Logan Huntzberger."

"You're asking me to choose between you and Logan?" Rory asked in disbelief, who the hell did he think he was? " Ok, I choose Logan. So I guess that's it. Goodbye Greg." She said walking him to the door and closing it on his face. The she heard from outside "Goodbye Rory, have a nice life."

As soon as he heard the door close Logan rushed to the living room. "You're going to be okay."

Oh déjà vu, Rory thought. "I know Logan, I know. Now is that coffee ready or not? "

"Oh yeah, I'll go get it."

Logan brought the two cups of coffee to the living room and they sat on the floor, facing each other.

"So what happened with Greg?" Logan asked.

"How much did you hear?" Rory asked.

"Not much, your coffee pot is very loud," he said.

Rory rolled her eyes. " So you heard everything?"

"Pretty much. Now spill."

"There's not much to say. It just didn't work out. Too insecure."

"Just that?"

"What do you want to ask, Logan?"

"If you were clearly not that into him, then why did you date him on the first?"

"Who says I wasn't into him?" He gave her a look, why did he know her so well? "Okay, so I wasn't really into him. I don't know I guess I just didn't want to be alone but I don't want to get my heart broken either and I knew Greg wouldn't break it."

"You can't live your whole life scared" Logan said caressing her cheek. Man, that felt good.

"You know? I could say the same about you."

"Huh?"

"Please Logan. I know you almost haven't dated since Sarah was born."

"It's complicated Rory." He shot at her. Then calmer he added, " You don't understand."

She waited silent for him to continue.

" I have Sarah to think about. I'm not going to bring more people into her life just to have them gone. She already went through that, even if she doesn't know it."

"Logan, look at me." He raised his head to face her "My mom was a single parent and she dated many people before settling down and look at me. I'm fine"

"Well…I wouldn't say fine" He said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and tried to smack him, but he caught her hand, pushed her to the floor and started tickling her.

"Logan, stop please" She said giggling.

When he stopped he was on top of her, their faces too close, her eyes looking expectantly at him. A thought run through his mind, he knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't stop him. ABORT, ABORT, ABORT! It was too late his lips were already on hers, his hands were on her wais while hers ran through his hair.


	6. Making Arrangements

A/N: Yay, I finished another chapter. It's a bit short, but other wise it would be too long. Remember I love reviews so please, do it

One more thing, somebody asked why Logan and Rory broke up back then. When Logan graduated and moved to New York , they found it extremely difficult to maintain their relationship. So even though they loved each other they decided it was best for them to break it up.

* * *

In his mind , Logan knew kissing Rory wasn't a good idea. However at that point his body was no longer listening to his mind but to the urges inflicted by the feeling of having Rory Gilmore below him. So when her mouth opened a bit to welcome his tongue, he obliged. When Rory tilted her head backwards he started kissing her neck. When her hands reached his chest to undo his shirt, his hand snaked underneath her skirt.

They were acting in syntony. Their movements and bodies fitting so well that they would give a whole new meaning to the term "convexo concave".

Logan's hands slipped under her top to cup her breast causing her to moan. Rory, hurried to finish undoing his shirt. After the shirt was removed she proceeded to kiss his chest while he slowly lifted her top.

Soon her top joined his shirt. His mouth found her mouth again while their hands explored each other's bodies. It was all too familiar, the feeling, the situation, kind of déjà vu, some might say.

Suddenly, both pulled away and stood up from the floor. Rory grabbed Logan's hand and started to lead him to her bedroom.

"Rory, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Shhh" Rory interrupted him before kissing him on the lips, stroking his chest " Logan, please"

He saw her eyes almost pleading him and couldn't think of anything else but giving her whatever she was asking him for. So he followed her to the bedroom and lost himself in her.

* * *

Hours later, they were still resting in bed. Her head on his chest while he played with a strand of his hair. The sex had been amazing but there was something going on their minds.

"What time is your flight?"

"7: 00 a.m., why?"

"Just curious. What's Sarah doing tomorrow?"

"Everybody's busy tomorrow, so she's probably staying at home with Mrs. Thompson, why?"

"I just thought, I'm going to Stars Hollow tomorrow, maybe she'd like to come with me, if it's ok with you."

"It's fine by me, and I'm sure she'll love spending time with you but she is a handful , are you sure you can handle her?"

"Hey, if I was able to handle you…." He chuckled and gave her a kiss in her head. That gave her the courage to speak what was in her mind.

"Logan?"

"Huh?"

"You're regretting this, aren't you?"

It was a tough question, one that Logan wished he didn't have to answer but he knew he had to do it and be honest at the same time.

"Yes and no" he said. Her face suddenly fell and he added " Hey, look at me" when she obliged he continued "Rory, this was amazing, being with you is amazing. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're sexy and god you're good in bed." That made her smile " But as I said to you back then, with you is always something right away and you know we can't be together."

"But what if I don't want something?" Logan sat up.

"Ace, we had this conversation many years ago, remember? You can't do casual, I don't do casual anymore and I'm not going to make you do casual." It was Rory's turn to sit up.

"It wouldn't be casual. It's not like you would be sleeping with other people. It's just you and me, like before. I don't want a boyfriend, I just want a good friend for whom I care and I happen to sleep with. We're good together, Logan, we care about each other. Let's just give it a try." In her mind it made perfect sense. They would give each other what they needed without needing to work for it. And it wouldn't be careless sex because they cared for each other.

"Ror, you've said it yourself, I care too much about you, I can't do that to you. And besides that Colin, Finn and Steph would kill me if I did that to you."

"Hey, there's no reason for them to know. It would be just you and me. I'm tired of dating and ending up always in the same place." She straddled him and put her arms around is neck. Her bare chest facing him. "Let's give it a try. Please" kissing random parts of his neck and face "please, please."

"Ror, you know I could never stay the whole night here, right? And my place is out of question right?" His hands lingering around her back.

"Yup" She said before kissing him, he was already accepting, they would hammer out the details later. She already had what she needed: him.


End file.
